lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ice Maiden
Once the queen of a powerful kingdom known as Canterdelle, Eliza the Ice Maiden was outcasted by her own people for her ability to manipulate ice, frost and snow. Though she had no ill intentions, she was misunderstood and was accused of practicing sorcery. As punishment, the people banished her into the freezing wilderness of the Northern Mountains, never to return again. She now lives alone in an ice palace constructed by herself using her powers and leads a lonely but somewhat peaceful life. Background 'Childhood' Eliza was born to the Royal Family of Canterdelle, a rich and powerful kingdom. At the age of five, she discovered that she possesses the ability to manipulate snow and ice after an accident that happened while playing in the snow with her younger sister Arya. Fearing that her parents would misunderstood it as sorcery, she kept them in the dark, only trusting Arya with her secret. Since then, she started learning to control her powers in order to conceal them, and because of that she spent less and less time with her family. Years passed, she finally learnt to control her powers, but her relationship with her younger sister became more and more distant. 'Days as the queen' One fateful night, her parents were killed in a blizzard while returning from a diplomatic trip to a neighbouring country. After their funeral, she was made the queen, and despite suffering from psychological trauma due to the sudden loss of her parents, she managed to run the country well with sister Princess Arya as her right hand. Over the years, she started spending time with her sister was able to fix their distant relationship, with them discovering that they both have a lot of common interests, such as chocolates. However, as years passed, she began to notice that her powers were becoming more and more difficult to control. She attributed it to the psychological trauma she had experienced, and expected the problem to resolve itself as she recover. That was not the case. Her powers became so out of control to the point where she would sometimes freeze whatever things that was in her hands. Days went by and it became harder and harder for her to conceal her abilities. Her sister Princess Arya tried to help, but only made it worse each time. 'Banishment' One night during a ball celebrating Princess Arya’s 20th birthday, a sudden loud noise startled her while she was in the middle of a casual conversation with the duke of a neighbouring country. This caused her to accidentally freeze the glass of wine she had been holding. In a state of panic, she attempted to hide the glass of frozen wine, but as the more unstable her emotions were, the easier it was for her to lose control. Before she could bring the glass out of sight of the others, the glass became completely frozen, revealing her abilities to everyone in the room. News of her abilities spread like wildfire. Despite both her sister and her own attempts to explain that she meant no harm, the people began to suspect that she had been practicing sorcery and planned to one day engulf the entire kingdom in eternal ice and snow. A trial was conducted by the people, and they all agreed to punish her by banishment. Some pushed even further and called for death, but Princess Arya, though powerless to stop the people’s verdict, managed to prevent it from happening. She also managed to prove that she possess no sorcery and was allowed to take over Queen Eliza as the queen. Before they part, the royal sisters had a tearful goodbye and Queen Eliza assured her sister that she would do fine as a queen. 'Life in the wilderness' Life in the wilderness, to Eliza’s surprise, turned out to be much better than she had imagined. She no longer had to constantly worry about her powers being revealed, and started to experiment with the true potential of her powers. Confident that no one would ever venture into the freezing mountains, she built a palace that is entirely made of ice on the northernmost mountain, even fashioning herself an ice dress, and started a new life there, isolated from any civilization. Occasionally, her sister, now known as Queen Arya, would visit her in secret. They would sometimes talk for hours until the sun goes down, sharing with each other some of the interesting things that had happened. Once they even talked about how Queen Arya was hitting on a prince from a kingdom in the south, and laughed about how he was still a prince despite being older than she was. Other than the occasional visits from her sister, life was pretty peaceful but boring. She spent most of her time learning how to control her powers again and was able to grasp it much more quickly since there's no fear of being found out. Sometimes, lost travelers would wander dangerously close to her palace, and each time she managed to drive them away and guide them on their journey without revealing herself. However, rumors of her began to spread amongst the people. Explorers who ventured into the mountains sometimes speak of an impossibly beautiful maiden hidden the swirling snow storms common in the treacherous mountains, keeping them from freezing to death and guiding them with beautifully forged ice trails that were clearly unnatural. And thus, she became the myth known as the Ice Maiden. Personality As a queen regnant, Eliza is calm, reserved and regal. She acts with grace and poise, and ruled Canterdelle with a firm hand. She was kind to the people and everyone in the kingdom loved her as their queen. However, beneath this elegant appearance, Eliza was very complicated on the inside. Since childhood, she was all alone with nothing but moral support from her sister to hide her cryokinesis abilities. Everyday she lived in fear of being discovered. Thus, as she often has to make up convincing stories to get herself out of any situation where she accidentally froze something, she developed the ability to think fast and act fast. While growing up, she cared strongly for her sister Arya. However, the fear of losing control of her powers caused her to distance herself from everyone in order to make sure she can learn to control them without anyone finding out or getting hurt. As a result, she appears cold and distant during her younger days even to her sister, causing their relationship to be strained. It was only after she had complete control over her powers that she started going back to her friendly and somewhat playful nature, as demonstrated when she played pranks on Princess Arya several times. After her banishment into her wild, she revealed a liberated side to her personality. Realizing that she no longer had to hide her powers, she unleashed the full potential of her powers without fear, yet retaining a flair of elegance around her. Armed with a sense of freedom and confidence, she let her abilities roam free with grace and beauty, no longer worried about hurting anyone. During this time, she proves herself to be a daring young woman, letting go of the past and embracing her true self. Abilities Cryokinesis--the Ice Maiden has the ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms, causing ice, frost and snow to form. She can control the amount of kinetic energy gained or lost by the atoms and thus can thaw frozen objects. Using this, some of the basic things she can do include, but are not limited to: Ice blast--blasts a wave of ice and snow towards an object, freezing it. Ice shield--summons a wall of ice which is strong enough to block attacks. Freezing entire water bodies. Forming snowballs(very useful in snowball fights, her snowball fights with Queen Arya often end up causing Queen Arya to be covered deep in snow). Summoning a snow golem--The snow golem’s name is Marshmallow and he loves to play ice hockey. Freezing whatever that’s in her hands. Forming a snow storm. Ice tornado--by reducing the temperature of a single cylindrical column of air, she allows the rapid formation of frost and snow in the air column. Though tornadoes are commonly formed in very warm weathers, she can control the flow of air causing a tornado of frost and snow to form in the cold conditions. Disparity--similar to an ice tornade, but this time with all the kinetic energy lost by the molecules transferred to the other half of the tornado causing the tornado to be half ice half fire. Building an ice palace(or any building, she can build a bungalow if she wants). Making ice clothes(including ice skates). Creating a huge supply for ice sellers--by creating large amounts of ice, people who sell ice for a living would not have to worry about their supply anymore. With the simmering heat of summer in Canterdelle, their businesses have never been better. Anything else you can or cannot imagine. Note: any ice, frost or snow created by her would not melt unless she wants them to. Trivia In case you haven't noticed, she's based heavily on Queen Elsa from Disney's Frozen(not sure if that's allowed). All copyright belongs to Disney. If you haven't watched the film, go watch it NOW. It's awesome. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II